


Have Your Way

by Miss_SeverusHolmes



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_SeverusHolmes/pseuds/Miss_SeverusHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something I wrote awhile ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Your Way

I want you to lay me down on the bed and tell me to spread my legs. I want you to kiss your way down by body until you reach my core. _Have your way with me._

_Tease me._ As I've told you before, you can do with me as you wish.

_Feel me._ Run your fingers through my folds; feel how wet I am for you. Feel me writhe beneath your touch.

_Taste me._ Guide your tongue over my heat, licking me with such a fierce hunger I practically vibrate.

_Enter me._ Pinch my clit before slowly entering me with your finger. Work a painfully slow pace until I'm being for you to go faster. Now enter me with two fingers. I moan at the sudden fullness. Curl your fingers within me as your lips kiss my clit.

_Torture me._ Work a multitude of patterns within me with your fingers until my body raises off the bed. Pull out of me and pull me back down with your hands. Push my hips down; say you won't continue unless I stay still.

_Finish me._ Using only your mouth and tongue now, devour me like a starving man. Lick circles around my clit only to bite down, gaining yourself a gasp of pleasure. Put your arms underneath my legs and raise myself closer to your face. The new angle sends me over the edge.

_Savor me._ Lap at me until I finally come down from the high that is my orgasm. Relish in the sight that is my spent body. You did that. You reduced me to nothing but heavy breathing and sweat.

_Kiss me._ Kiss up my body until you reach my lips. Let me taste myself on you.

Let me rest, _then I start on you._


End file.
